The Real World
by KayleeNY
Summary: Buffy gets a trip to the real world and has her eyes opened
1. Woke up in bed with a stranger...

Title: The Real World  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and everything affiliated with it does not belong to me no matter how much I pray and wish for it. Everything belongs to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, 20th Century Fox and UPN. Hopefully they'll forgive me if anything here offends them. Nothing in this fic belongs to me unless otherwise stated.  
  
Author's Note: I put myself in the fic, and a couple of friends in this fic, although they won't show up until later. Oh, and this plot is mine.  
  
  
  
Part 1  
  
Buffy woke up abruptly and looked around her. She was in bed, and the sun was shining brightly outside. The last thing she remembered was jumping into the portal after realizing that the blood that ran through Dawn's body was the same as the blood that ran through hers. Now, however, she as in a king sized bed... with a man.  
  
As she became more aware that there was someone else in the bed with her, she started inching out of it. Suddenly, the man threw his arms around her waist and dragged her back into the bed. He spooned her body and placed a kiss on the nape of her neck.  
  
"G'morning," the man whispered, and placed another kiss on the top of her head before he got out of bed.  
  
"Uhh... good morning," Buffy said hesitantly. She ran quickly out of the bedroom, and realized that she didn't know where to go. She trodded downstairs, looking at the photos that hung on the walls. There were some of her with the man that she had woken up with, and others of her with various celebrities. She paused at one in particular and her mouth dropped open in shock.  
  
She didn't know how long she'd been standing there, but she felt someone's arms creep around her waist again.  
  
"Umm," she started, "is that Britney Spears in that picture with me?"  
  
The man's face adopted a puzzled look. "Of course."  
  
"What're we doing?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the picture.  
  
"You're... uhh..." the man started to blush a bit. "You're... comparing the size of your breasts." He then cleared his throat, and said, "Uh... I'm hungry. What about you?" Buffy heard her stomach growl just then and blushed. "I guess you are. I'll make you some breakfast."  
  
She followed him downstairs, and sat down at the table of what appeared to be a breakfast nook. It was located right next to the kitchen. Soon, delicious sounds and smells started wafting through the room, and Buffy continued to look around. There were photos in the nook as well, and she sighed with relief as she saw one of her with the Scoobys. She traced a finger over their faces. Xander, Giles and Willow. She took the picture off the wall and hugged it close to her. She continued to walk around, holding the photo close to her. She stopped in front of a framed article of her and the man. It was a cutout from one of those tabloid magazines. There were several pictures of her and that man doing coupley stuff, and the caption read: "Freddie and Sarah: Will it last?"  
  
"Sarah!"  
  
Buffy jumped around at the sound.  
  
"I called you like five times. Are you alright?"  
  
Buffy nodded and slowly walked over to the table where breakfast waited for her. She started eating. The food was absolutely delicious.  
  
"So, I'll drop you off at the set, and pick you up later. Remember that we're having dinner with Ryan and Reese tonight."  
  
Buffy just nodded again and continued eating her omelette. She still hadn't let go of the photo of her and the Scoobys.  
  
"Sarah, are you sure everything's alright?"  
  
She looked up at his handsome, but unfamiliar face. "Yeah... uhh... Freddie, I'm just still not completely awake yet."  
  
"Okay," he said. He stood up, kissed her head and headed upstairs. Minutes later, she could hear the shower running.  
  
"Where am I?" Buffy whispered to herself.  
  
End of Part 1/? 


	2. Do you know me?

** Disclaimer is on the previous page **  
  
Part 2  
  
"Bye, uh, honey," Buffy said as she got out of Freddie's SUV. She put on her messenger style bag and slowly walked toward the gate of the studio.  
  
"Good morning, Ms. Gellar," said the security guard at his booth. "How are you today?"  
  
"Uh, fine, thank you," Buffy managed to say with a small smile. She walked in and realized that she had no idea where she had to go. She walked over to an area that was less busy than the rest of the lot and opened her bag. There was a variety of stuff in there, from a small make-up bag, a cell phone, what looked like a movie script, a variety of pens and markers, a Sony discman, and a small leather bound planner. She pulled out the planner and started flipping through it, looking for anything that would help her. She came across more photos of her standing with Freddie, her with other people she recognized as famous actors and actresses, and one of the entire Sunnydale gang. She felt tears come to her eyes as she wondered if she'd ever see her friends again.  
  
Suddenly her eyes were covered and someone whispered "Guess who?" into her left ear. Startled, Buffy instinctively grabbed the hands and threw the person over her left shoulder.  
  
"OOF!"  
  
Buffy looked closely at the man who now lay on the cement floor, the pain obvious by the expression on his face. She gasped as she recognized exactly whom she had put in pain.  
  
"Xander, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed as she quickly helped him up. She gripped him in an intense hug.  
  
"Sarah, I can't breathe," Nicholas Brendon gasped. Buffy loosened her grip but refused to let go. She eventually let go of him so she could look at his wonderfully familiar face.  
  
"Been working out more than usual, huh?" he said with a pain-laced grin while rubbing his lower back.  
  
"I'm so sorry about that," she said once again.  
  
"It's alright. You were in character. I can deal. Although I can't remember you ever being in this deep before we start shooting. You even called me Xander. Come on, let's get to the set before everyone takes the Twinkies."  
  
She quickly followed him and now noticed the differences between this man and her Xander. His walk was more a confident stride rather than the lanky shuffle she was used to seeing. Plus, this man was not clean shaven. She couldn't remember the last time she ever saw Xander with any facial hair.  
  
"Yo Nick! Sarah! Wait up!"  
  
The two of them turned around to see who had called out to them. Nick's face broke out into a grin as Buffy's face went into shock once again.  
  
"Oh my God," Buffy whispered. Nick threw a puzzled glance in her direction and she adopted a smile.  
  
"Hey James," Nick said. "What's up?"  
  
The two exchanged small talk about their weekends and Buffy tried to absorb what was happening. Here was Spike, standing in direct sunlight. His British accent was gone, as were the black clothing and black polish on his nails. His hair was tousled, not slicked back, and he wore a plain white T- Shirt and jeans. Blue ones.  
  
He turned to her then and smiled. "Hey Sarah. How was your weekend?"  
  
"Good," she croaked. She cleared her throat. "It was good, thanks."  
  
The two men fell into casual conversation step toward the set and Buffy followed them silently. They walked into a big building, and Buffy was filled with amazed by what she saw. There was furniture from her living room mixed in with parts of the Magic Box. There were headstones and cameras and racks of clothing. She saw Xander and Spike heading toward a big table of people at the other side of the warehouse like room. They greeted each other with ease, and while Xander went over to a table filled with food, Spike sat down next to Anya.  
  
Tara was talking to a man with a young, friendly face. On the table in front of them was a thick packet of papers, which they seemed to be discussing. Next to them was Willow and she was... Buffy's eyes slightly widened. Willow was sitting on Wesley the Watcher's lap! And they were giggling together! Across the table from them, Anya and Spike was talking to someone. Buffy couldn't make out here face because the person's back was to her.  
  
"Hi, Sarah!" Willow waved her over.  
  
Buffy slowly walked over to the table, looking at the faces of her friends. She could feel tears coming to her eyes. How can they not know it's me? Who's this Sarah person?  
  
Suddenly the person who had been talking to Anya and Spike turned around and smiled.  
  
"Hi, Sarah," she said.  
  
"Mom?" Buffy whispered. She felt the blood rushing from her head and  
  
did something she never thought she'd do.  
  
Gasps of shock echoed through the new set of the hit show "Buffy, the Vampire Slayer" as Sarah Michelle Gellar, Buffy herself, fainted before everyone's eyes.  
  
End of Part 2/? 


	3. What kind of name is Joss?

** Disclaimer is on the previous page **  
  
Part 3  
  
Buffy slowly opened her eyes and blinked to bring here sight into focus. She slowly looked around the room and panicked when she didn't recognize it. Her eyes fell on Xander, sitting awkwardly in a chair, and she relaxed. He picked up his head just then, as if he had sensed her gaze on him. He smiled when he was that she was awake, and walked over to her.  
  
"Hey," he said softly. "Are you alright?" He smoothed her hair and smiled.  
  
"I think so. I just had the worst dream. I was in this strange place and nobody knew my name. Willow wasn't a lesbian. She was with Wesley. You and Spike were friends, and I think he was human. And not British. And he didn't look like Billy Idol. Mom was alive, though. I think I fainted when I saw her." Buffy smiled wistfully. "I wish mom was here, but I'm glad you are. I don't know what I'd do without you, Xand."  
  
"Buff..." Nick started, but was interrupted by the door opening. Anthony Stewart Head and Joss Whedon walked in. Nick walked over to them after giving her a reassuring smile.  
  
"How's she doing?" Joss whispered. "Have you confirmed her identity? Is she in severe shock? Have you explained the situation to her?"  
  
"She just woke up about a minute ago. But from what she's been saying and doing, that's definitely Buffy Summers." He glanced at Buffy who was looking at them. She had the start of a suspicious look on her face.  
  
"So we were right," said Tony in a very Giles-like tone. "First thing we should do is explain the situation to her. She's bound to be confused by everything that's happened."  
  
"She thinks it was all a dream," Nick said.  
  
"Uh, excuse me guys. Still in the room here. And I can hear everything you're saying. The room's not that big you know, and I'm not exactly deaf. What's going on?" A wave of emotions washed over her. Confusion and anger were the ones she recognized first, and then fear and worry soon settled in her body.  
  
The three men exchanged looks that she couldn't read, and she became more angry.  
  
"Xander, Giles, what's going on? And who's he?" she said angrily, looking pointedly at Joss Whedon.  
  
Nick cleared his throat and walked over to stand next to Buffy's bed again. "My name isn't Xander Harris. I just play him on TV. My name's Nicholas Brendon. And Giles isn't Giles. He just plays Giles on TV. His name is Anthony Stewart Head. And this is Joss Whedon, the creator of 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer,' a television show."  
  
Buffy sat on the bed, looked at the three men standing in front of her and then burst out laughing.  
  
"Xander, did you find some old Twinkies again? There's a time to joke around, and a time to be serious. I admit that we've been lenient about the border between the two, but now isn't the time. Be serious." She looked in his eyes, and hearing no response from him, she turned to look at Giles.  
  
"Giles, I can always count on you to be the serious, focused one. Give it to me straight. I can handle it. It's not the end of the world again, is it? We just got rid of Glory. Wait... I'm supposed to be dead. Why aren't I dead? Was THAT a dream, too? Did something happen to Dawn? What about..."  
  
"Buffy," Joss said. "Calm down please. Dawn is fine. Or should be. It's you we're worried about right now."  
  
"Again, who are you? And what do you mean, SHOULD be fine?" Buffy asked. Joss felt a brief shiver run down his spine as he caught the full blast of Buffy's angry glare.  
  
"I'm Joss. I..."  
  
"What kind of name is Joss?" she asked.  
  
"What kind of name is Buffy?" he shot back. Buffy's glare became more intense, and more frightening. Joss immediately regretted the words. "Why don't we go to a more secure location and we'll explain everything to you."  
  
"Do I have a choice?" Buffy asked bitterly.  
  
"Not if you want to know what's going on and get back to your world," Tony said.  
  
"Now there's the Giles I know and love," muttered Buffy as she got out of bed and followed the three men out.  
  
They walked out of the building, and Buffy saw that it was now night. There was a car waiting for them. Xander opened the door for her and she reluctantly went in.  
  
The car started and silence filled the air once more. The three men kept looking at her and exchanging glances. Buffy became even more frustrated and angry than she had been before. She needed to do something to gain control again.  
  
"You know I could kick all your butts right now if I wanted to. I still have my slayer strength," Buffy said.  
  
"Buffy, we're here to help you," Tony said. "Please try to be patient. We'll explain everything and answer any questions you have as soon as we reach our destination."  
  
Nick silently offered her a diet coke. She opened the can and slowly sipped her soda. Silence filled the car again, and she took the time to observe her car-mates.  
  
She lost track of how much time had passed when the car stopped. The four exited and Buffy followed the guys into a nondescript building. She saw Giles/Tony wave his hand at the wall and a door opened out of nowhere. Amazed and suspicious, she followed them into an elevator. They ascended and the doors opened into a beautiful apartment.  
  
Buffy walked around cautiously, on her guard for anything. She turned around and saw the doors close. Now you couldn't tell that there was anything there. It looked like all the other walls in the room.  
  
She heard footsteps from behind her and whirled around.  
  
Buffy came face to face with herself. She gasped and fainted once more.  
  
"I wish she'd stop doing that," said Nick.  
  
"It's a side effect from the spell," said Tony. "Let's put her in her room."  
  
"You want me to carry her again?!" exclaimed Nick. "Not that I can't, but still... she even kicks when she's unconscious. And I still have a bruise from this morning when she threw me over her shoulder. What if she wakes up and freaks out? I don't need any more bruises, Tony."  
  
Tony just walked off toward the bedroom. Nick muttered under his breath, easily picked up Buffy and followed.  
  
Sarah Michelle Gellar sighed. This was going to be a long night.  
  
End 3/? 


	4. Denial ain't just a river...

** Disclaimers in Part One **  
  
Part 4  
  
Buffy smelled the delicious food before she woke up completely. She got out of bed and started walking toward the smells. Something seemed out of place, but her mind wasn't fully awake yet. She stopped for a moment and considered checking her appearance in the mirror before she left her room, but her stomach rumbled just then and she reasoned that food was more important than her appearance.  
  
"Besides," she said to herself. "It's not like anyone who hasn't seen me like this before is gonna be here."  
  
She walked out of the room, walking toward the familiar voices of her friends. She stopped briefly just before she was about to join them. Again, she felt something in the pit of her stomach indicating that there was something that she should remember, something important, but she couldn't quite grasp it. She shook it off, attributing it to hunger, and started toward the dining area again.  
  
"Did Rick check in with you?" Buffy heard Xander ask.  
  
"Yeah. He called this morning," said an unfamiliar female voice. "They haven't figured out exactly what went wrong with the spell, but they're very close. He said that he'd fill us in when he got here. He would've said more but he didn't want to miss his flight."  
  
"He's very anxious to get here, isn't he?" Xander asked in a light, teasing tone.  
  
Everyone broke out into laughter. "Well," replied the unfamiliar female voice. "You know how he is about Buffy." She paused. "Oh, they figured out a way to keep an eye on Sunnydale."  
  
"How is that possible? Wasn't it supposed to be temporary?" asked Giles. Buffy walked in quietly and saw Xander and Giles at a table eating Chinese food. There were three other people at the table, two female, one male. The man seemed familiar, but the girls had their backs to her and she didn't recognize them.  
  
"That's one of the kinks they're working out. So to maintain control, they uhh... *modified* one of the large surveillance systems." Everyone nodded with understanding and continued to eat. Buffy took in the scene before her. She could feel the now familiar sensation of shock slowly course through her.  
  
Her stomach rumbled, breaking the silence and everyone turned to look at her.  
  
"Buffy!" Xander said. "You're awake. Are you alright? Do you need anything?" He walked toward her, not with his usual Xander walk, but with a smooth, confident stride and suddenly Buffy remembered what had been bothering her.  
  
"Oh my God," she said. She felt the blood drain from her face and her knees get weak.  
  
She stumbled toward an empty chair and plopped down into it.  
  
"Please don't faint again," Nick said. The others gathered around Buffy to make sure that she was alright.  
  
"Oh my God," she repeated. Her mind struggled to maintain control as all the things that had happened in the last 24 hours rushed into her head. She closed her eyes, took a big calming breath and opened them again. Slowly she looked up at the people around her. There was Xander, Giles, Joss, a young girl about her age with sweet dark brown eyes, and... her. Buffy closed her eyes immediately, took another big calming breath, and slowly opened her eyes again. She stared into the same hazel eyes that she had been looking at in the mirror for the past 20 years. She blinked rapidly, but they were still there. She closed her eyes again.  
  
"Okay," she whispered to herself. "I can handle this. I'm the Slayer. I survived high school. I've saved the world a bunch of times. I defeated a god. I can definitely handle being in an alternate universe where everything is different and someone that looks exactly like me exists. This is just like the Buffybot thing all over again. If I can handle that, I can handle this. Get it together, Buffy."  
  
"Done with the pep talk there?" someone asked. Buffy opened her eyes and saw herself smirking down at her.  
  
"She's a robot, right, Xander? Willow fixed the Buffybot? Reattached her head?" Buffy asked Nick.  
  
"My name isn't Xander, remember? It's Nick," he paused and gulped as Buffy glared at him. He'd been on the receiving end of a Buffy-glare as Xander on the show, but somehow this was a whole different kind of glare. He looked to Tony for help.  
  
"I'm afraid that this isn't a dream, Buffy," Tony said. "And she isn't a robot, she's a person. Her name's Sarah. Sarah Michelle Gellar." Buffy turned her glare on Tony, and he took a step back with a bit of fear on his face.  
  
"Buffy and I are gonna go have a little talk," said Sarah. Buffy glared at her and was surprised when her wannabe twin returned one full blast. Sarah raised an eyebrow at Buffy as if issuing a challenge, turned around and started walking toward one of the bedrooms. Buffy followed wordlessly as the three men stared at them openmouthed. Buffy grabbed one of the bigger cartons of food on the table, and a pair of chopsticks before she entered the room that Sarah had gone in to and closed the door.  
  
The others walked back to the table and sat down. "Do you think we should..." Nick started, looking toward the closed door.  
  
"You guys stay put. I'm going in."  
  
"Be careful, Kath. Buffy IS the Slayer. Wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you now," Nick said with a crooked smile.  
  
"Ha! Just stay away from my dumplings if you want to guarantee YOUR safety, Nick." She tossed her hair and walked toward the room that the other two girls had entered. She was halfway there, when she turned around and walked back. She grabbed her container of dumplings, the chicken fried rice, and a couple of bottles of diet sodas.  
  
"Hey!" Nick said.  
  
"I just remembered that I don't trust you with food… especially mine," Kathy retorted over her shoulder as she walked toward the room again. The three men heard the door click behind her and looked longingly at the door.  
  
"Hey Tony," Nick said. "Don't you know a spell or something?"  
  
"I wish," said Tony with a smile. "If only Rick was here. He'd figure something out."  
  
"Well, he's not the surveillance expert for nothing," said Joss.  
  
"Anyone call?" they heard someone say behind them. The three men turned around and wide smiles broke out on all their faces.  
  
"Rick!" said Nick. They walked toward their newest arrival.  
  
"You got here just in time," said Joss. "Buffy, Sarah and Kathy are in the bedroom uhh... discussing things. They just went in." Rick's smile slowly turned mischievous and the four men walked toward the room.  
  
"Now, what do we have here..." Rick started to say. The four men exchanged mischievous smiles. Rick put his palm on the door and started to say something when suddenly, the door opened and shut very quickly and something crashed against it on the other side.  
  
The door opened again and Kathy and Sarah peered out. "If you guys even think about eavesdropping on us, you better prepare to say goodbye to your most precious assets," Sarah said. Sarah gave a quick glance downwards, and Kathy smirked before slamming the door in their faces.  
  
"How do they do that?!" Rick said. The four men sadly walked back to the dining table.  
  
"So," said Joss, trying to break the silence. "Seen any good TV shows lately?"  
  
1 End of Part 4 


End file.
